1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to enhanced system access control for peer-to-peer wireless communication networks.
2. Background
Application identifiers are expressions associated with applications that run on wireless devices. The expressions are broadcasted (advertised) to allow other applications to discover each other. There is a need for secure advertising of the expressions over a broadcast channel and for secure discovery of the broadcasted expressions.